4Ever Book One: Pokemon Ranger
by RockPikachu
Summary: "I'm Max. Since Ash, May, and Brock left, things have been boring. But tomorrow, I'll be on my way to becoming a Pokemon Master. Wait, no, change of plans. I just met a cute girl, and I'm falling for her. So instead of becoming a Pokemon Master, I'll become a Pokemon Ranger instead." FourthWheelShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Petalburg Gym**

I'm Max,

I'm so alone nowadays. May's has been journeying for three years now, and my dad's always battling. I have my mom, but there's nothing really fun to do with her. There is some good news, though. Since I'm ten years old, tomorrow is when I'll pick my first Pokemon. Now that I think about it, that's really good news. I'm gonna become a Pokemon Master, my dream was inspired by a certain raven-haired trainer I used to travel with.

With all the money my dad has, the Petalburg Gym has gone through some changes. It's part gym-part mansion. I've grown taller and my hair has now become spiky. My regular outfit consists of a green T-shirt, with a light green long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and brown khakis with a black belt, I also wear green and black sneakers. I've also lost the glasses for one reason…teasing. Kids would call me 'nerd' or 'know-it-all', but ever since I lost the glasses people stopped calling me that, and started to like me more. I'd even say that girls think I'm…attractive.

I sit down on a couch, scrolling through the channels.

"Boring…Boring…Boring…Huh?" My eyes widened at what I saw. Ash was holding a trophy, with 3 other guys next to him, cheering. Hey, Ash won the Kalos League. That's just one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Master.

"GO ASH!" I yelled.

Wow, Ash did it. He won the Orange League and now the Kalos League. I look closer at Ash's new friend. One girl catches my eye. She's cute, and she's my age. Now she's cute, but she's not the hottest. The hottest is that other girl. The girl is about May's age. Speaking of May, she's now 13. What am I going on about?

My mom walks into the room. She hasn't changed a bit. "Max, what do you mean 'Go Ash'?"

"Ash just won the Kalos League." I answered, with a smile. A smile to cover up my boredom.

"That's wonderful!" Mom smiles back.

"I'm gonna call Ash and congratulate him!"

I ran out of the room and upstairs into my room. I've been working on some stuff. I had used my dad's old Pokedex and updated it. I'm not a nerd, but I'm really intelligent. You could call me the smartest kid in the world. Well, I wouldn't go that far…anyways, the Pokedex that I updated allows me to call people. I grab the Hoenn Region Pokedex and held it like handheld gaming console.

I looked at my contact list until I found Ash. Hopefully he'll pick up. Then again, he might not because he's probably partying. Seconds past, until I hear Ash's voice mail 'Gotta catch ya later!'. Yep, I was right. He's partying. Hmm, I'll try one more time on my Pokedex. This baby has internet connection and allows me to call others. Who needs a phone? Others who don't have this Pokedex. I didn't mean to brag.

This time, Ash answered when I called.

"Ash, I saw you on TV, congrats!" I spoke into my Pokedex speaker.

"_Thanks Max, I haven't talked to you in a long time!" _replied Ash.

"I'm going to get my first Pokemon, tomorrow."

"_First Pokemon, huh? Best wishes!"_

"Best wishes?"

"_It's something an old friend used to say."_

"I see…so, who were those guys with you?" I asked, hoping to get some info on that girl.

"_There's Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie!" _Ash answered. Well, I know their names, so that's saying something.

"Who's the shorter girl?" I asked.

"_Bonnie." _answered Ash.

"Bonnie…" 'Bonnie' was all I said.

"_Max?" _asked Ash.

"Oh, well, I'll talk to ya later. Thanks Ash." I then hung up, left my Pokedex on the ground, and went downstairs, and into the dining room.

I'm not going to travel in the Hoenn Region, because I already traveled there when I was seven. Instead, I'm traveling in the Kanto Region; I'm hoping to pick a Bulbasaur. Ash was late when he first picked his Pokemon. So, yes, technically, he accidentally picked Pikachu. He originally wanted to pick Squirtle. Hey, maybe I can learn from him!

I'll leave right now.

I got up from my chair and walked into the living room, where I see my mom resting on the sofa, with the TV on. Dang, then I'll go upstairs. My dad's probably having a gym battle so I don't need to worry about him.

I have to be _very sneaky_.

I slowly crept upstairs, hoping not to get caught. Heh, I know I won't, though. I'll have to write Mom and Dad a letter to let them know that I'm fine. Once I make it upstairs. I quickly run into my room. I opened a drawer and brought out one sheet of paper.

I grabbed a pen and wrote: _I left on my Pokemon journey a little early_

Here we go. This is the fun part. I opened my window, pulled the blinds up, and took a deep breath. I'll have to have solid balance to do this. I then hopped on the ledge of my window. I look down. Oh, I forgot my Pokedex. I hop off the ledge and grab it off of the floor. I know I'm going to get a Kanto Region Pokedex, but I'm taking this one too.

I hear a familiar Pokemon sound. Zigzagoon.

He walks up to me with his brown eyes. Man, those eyes! I can't just leave him here! I know what to do. I look around.

"Zigzagoon, do you want to come with me?" I asked, hoping the little raccoon-like Pokemon will shake his head 'yes', or something.

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon jumps up in the air. Yes!

"Awesome! Now, if I could just find you a Poke Ball…" Man, I don't have one! No one ever gave me one!

Zigzagoon then speeds out of my room.

Aw man…

Zigzagoon then speeds back into my room with a Poke Ball on his nose.

Alright then!

Zigzagoon then pushes the Poke Ball off his nose and into my feet. I smile and pick the Poke Ball up. I throw it at Zigzagoon, putting him in it. The Poke Ball shakes a bit, but it stops after a couple of seconds. I grab the Poke Ball. I jump up in the air.

"I'VE CAUGHT IT!" I yelled. Uh oh, I forgot that Mom's downstairs! Oh well, she's probably sleeping!

I attach my Poke Ball to my black belt and grab a brown backpack off of my bed, I put my Pokedex in the backpack. I hopped on the window ledge. I wonder is hopping on a window ledge and not falling is Dues Es Machina? Who knows? Who cares? I really don't even know what Dues Es Machina is.

"Here we go!"

I jumped.

**Kanto Region:**

I'm Max,

Well, I survived the jump and made it onto an airplane. I have a really high allowance. I mean, I do live in a mansion. Or did, at least. I look out the window on the airplane. I continue to do so until the plane lands. I thank the Pilot and actually started my journey.

Yep, I'm in the Kanto Region, and I'm going to Professor Oak's lab!

I should hide my Poke Ball in my backpack, and that's what I do. I think if I keep Zigzagoon's Poke Ball attached to my belt, Professor Oak wouldn't give me the _whole _set of Poke Balls, if he knew I already had one.

I walk towards Professor Oak's lab.

It is 7: AM, and I left yesterday at 12: 34.

Once I make it to Oak's lab, I found that he had just woken up. Professor Oak looks like an old man, but he's only in his 50's. Oak wears a white lab coat, a red shirt, brown jeans, and shoes. He has slightly tan skin.

"Prof, it's me Max, I'm here to get a Starter Pokemon!" I announced.

Oak coughed. "You're here awfully early!"

"I apologize, but I didn't want to be late." I apologized.

"That's okay." Professor Oak replied. They all say that.

"So, can you give me the set of Poke Balls?" I asked. If I have a set of Poke Balls, then I won't really need another starter Pokemon, because I already have Zigzagoon.

"Yes, but don't you want to pick a Starter Pokemon first?" asked Oak.

"I'll get the Poke Balls first." I replied.

"…Alright then…" Oak opens a drawer and brings out a set of Poke Balls. He gives them to me and I attach them all to my belt. I have one Pokemon, and five Poke Balls.

"Now," I glanced towards Oak, "where are the starters?"

"Here they are," Oak brought three Poke Balls out of his pocket, "as you already know, you can choose one Pokeball."

"I already had this planned out," I stated, "I'm choosing Bulbasaur!"

Oak then gave me the Bulbasaur Poke Ball. Alright then, I've got two Pokemon, I'll have to get a map in order to travel through the Kanto Region and not get lost. With Zigzagoon and Bulbasaur, I'll win the Kanto Region easily. Especially with Zigzagoon's speed. I then attached Bulbasaur's Poke Ball to my belt.

"Thanks, Prof." I thanked the old man.

"You'll need one more thing." said Oak.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot a Pokedex!" I replied.

Oak then gave me the Kanto Region Pokedex. I thanked him once more. Now, it's time to- Ow! I hit the floor after someone bumped into me. What the heck? Who did that? I open my eyes, on the floor, to only see the wall.

I got up and turned around to see Professor Oak, and a familiar face. "Hey!"

I saw Bonnie, that girl I saw yesterday! She's going on a Pokemon journey, too? Maybe I could ask to travel with her…I hope she says yes. Because everything's more fun in a Pokemon Journey if you're traveling with someone!

"Hey, aren't you the one who I saw with Ash yesterday?!" I exclaimed. She must be. She looks exactly like her. It's either her or her twin.

"Me?" Bonnie pointed at herself. Yeah, who else could I be talking about?

I smiled. "Yeah, it's definitely you alright."

"Well, I was with Ash, so yes." replied Bonnie.

"Hey, why'd you bump into me!?" I asked.

Bonnie sweatdropped. "Sorry, but I was in a hurry! I'm Bonnie," Bonnie smiled, "what's your name?"

Well, she seems kind. Bonnie has wavy blonde hair, pale skin and she has blue eyes; she wears a black miniskirt, and wears a silver belt, a gray top, a purple jacket, and some sneakers.

"I'm Max," I smile back, "so, you must be getting your first Pokemon, huh?"

"Yup! And it's going to be the cutest one!" answered Bonnie.

The cutest one, eh? Then it must be Pikachu, wait no! It's not Pikachu, it's something else! It has to be _that_ one, wait no, it can't be. Something's wrong, I can feel it, just a feeling I've got, like something's about to happen. But I don't know what…if that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble. Big trouble.

"It was very difficult to capture this Pokemon, so please be very careful with it." The Prof warned Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. But I could tell that she didn't really care about what the Prof said, and that she just wanted the cutest Pokemon. I should join her on her journey, because she needs help. She needs to learn that all Pokemon aren't 'cute'.

"I'll become the best Pokemon Ranger!" Bonnie smiled, holding her Jigglypuff.

I raised an eyebrow. "A Pokemon Ranger?"

"Pokemon Rangers help out Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers, they also protect Pokemon from any danger." explained Bonnie.

If I go with Bonnie, then I'll have to be a Pokemon Ranger. I guess I'll be a Pokemon Ranger until she and I start dating. But, honestly, I've never heard of a Pokemon Ranger. How do you exactly become a Pokemon Ranger, though?

"Bonnie, I'll be a Pokemon Ranger, too." I announced.

"Really!?" exclaimed Bonnie.

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Great! I needed a partner if I wanted to become a Pokemon Ranger, and now I have one!" Bonnie jumped up in joy.

"Max, why the sudden decision?" asked Professor Oak.

"I don't know, a Pokemon Ranger just sounds interesting." I lied.

Maybe being a Pokemon Ranger will be fun. So, they're basically like the police for Pokemon. If I can become a ranger, then I should be able to destroy all evil organizations, like Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, etc.

"Now, Max, remember that every Pokemon Ranger has to have a partner, alright? And you're mine!" exclaimed Bonnie.

I simply shook my head. "Yes."

"I suggest you go off on your journeys now." said the Prof.

"Thanks Prof!"

"Thank you!"

And off we go!

**The Forest:**

I'm Max,

Bonnie and I are currently walking through the forest. We're on our way to Cerulean City, where we'll challenge the Gym Leader. We continue to walk, until I hear the bushes. A Pokemon might be here. I bring out one of my Poke Balls. I'm ready to catch it if it comes near!

"What was that? A Pokemon?" asked Bonnie, bringing out a Poke Ball.

I nodded. "I think so."

Suddenly, a fiery-horse like creature jumps near us. I don't know what that Pokemon is. I bring out my Kanto Pokedex and scan it.

Pokedex Entries: _Ponyta, a Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames. Ponyta is an equine Pokémon with yellow and reddish-orange flames forming its mane and tail. This fiery mane and tail grows out about an hour after hatching. Its body is mainly cream and has four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof. These hooves are said to be harder than diamonds. It also has extraordinary jumping abilities, and is capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound. However, a newborn Ponyta is a weak runner and is actually barely able to stand. It gradually strengthens its legs and becomes faster by chasing after its parents._

I put my Pokedex in my pocket to see that Bonnie had already made friends with 'Ponyta'. I smiled.

"It's so cute! I'm gonna catch it!" exclaimed Bonnie, hugging Ponyta.

Bonnie brought out a Poke Ball and reluctantly threw it at Ponyta. But the ball just bounced off. Bonnie put her head down.

"Aww…"

"You have to damage it first." I stated.

"Alright, then! I know most of Jigglypuff's attacks, so let's battle!" Bonnie's Jigglypuff then ran in front of her.

"Jiggly!" cried Jigglypuff.

"Use Tackle!" Bonnie commanded. Jigglypuff then ran at Ponyta and tried to tackle it, but Ponyta jumped over her, right before Jigglypuff could hit.

Ponyta found itself facing Bonnie's way, so it turned around and ran back at Jigglypuff and simply tackled it.

"Hyper Wave!" Bonnie commanded. Jigglypuff sent_ loud_ sound waves at Ponyta, hurting its ears.

Bonnie then threw the Poke Ball at Ponyta, putting it in. The Poke Ball shook for a little, but it accepted Ponyta. That was easy.

"I did it!" exclaimed Bonnie.

I smiled, but then ask a question. "How do we become Pokemon Rangers?"

"Uh, I don't know, actually. But I think you have to have some experience in the Pokemon League, before you do become a Pokemon Ranger. And after that you can meet a Pokemon Ranger and then ask to become one." replied Bonnie.

"Ah…" was all I said.

So, we'll compete in the Kanto League, and then we'll become Pokemon Rangers! I'm Max, and I'll catch ya in a new chapter!

**A/N: I had fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it too. This is the first chapter in the '4Ever' series. FourthWheelShipping4Ever.**

**Pokémon © Nintendo/Satoshi Tajiri**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter doesn't really focus on Bonnie and Max.**

Fight Two: Dawn vs. Serena!

**Cerulean Forest:**

I'm Max,

We're almost in Cerulean City, where we'll challenge the Gym Leader of Cerulean City and win a badge, the Cascade Badge.

"Wow, I've just gotta catch it!" I bought out a Poke Ball, and threw it. Bulbasaur then appeared.

"Bulbasaur!" cried Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur," I pointed at Charmander, "use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur then shot whip-like vines out of his bulb and hit Charmander tried to hit Charmander with it, but Charmander jumped back and blew fire out of his mouth and at Bulbasaur.

"Sweet Scent!" I ordered, as an aroma surrounded Charmander. Bulbasaur then simply tackled Charmander.

"What's this aroma!?" exclaimed Bonnie.

"It's 'Sweet Scent', it surrounds the opponent, or enemy, and allows attacking the opponent to be easier," I explained, "now, Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur once again used Vine Whip on Charmander, pushing it to the ground. Charmander then tackled Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur dodged, as the Sweet Scent faded away.

"Now, use Take Down!" I yelled. Bulbasaur then did a full-body charge at Charmander, knocking him down.

I brought out a Poke Ball and threw it at Charmander, catching it. The ball shook for a bit, but then accepted him.

"Yeah! I got…Charmander!" I jumped in joy with Bulbasaur.

**Kalos Region:**

I'm Ash…

Of Pallet Town. It's been two days since winning the entire Kalos Region, which I'm pretty happy about. I'm _really _happy about it. Really. I've traveled through five regions, and it's been fun. Now, before entering the Ekkera Region, I'm going to re-travel the Kanto Region and win this time. I don't want to make the same mistake I made before with Brock, Dawn, Misty, May, Tracey, Max, Iris, and Cilan. I'm going to ask Serena and Clemont to go with me. Bonnie left one day ago to go to the Kanto Region, so I'll probably see her there. I'll wonder if I'll ever see them again. Bah, I'm sure I'll see them all again! Right now, I'm about to get onto the train to the Kanto Region. I turn around to see Serena and Clemont.

"Ash, I've decided that I want to go with you to the Kanto Region!" announced Clemont, looking me straight in the eye.

"Great!" I smiled.

"Pika Pi!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Serena's face became a little pink. "Ash, I'll travel with you too."

"This is gonna be fun!" I exclaimed. Me, Pikachu, Serena, and Clemont then walked onto the trains.

I look around searching for a seat.

"Hey, Ash!" said Serena.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to sit with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" I follow her until I stop. I look at…myself, sitting down. I tilt my head, confused. I continued to look at 'me'.

The other me wears blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black wristbands, he wore the same hat as me, and he has brown eyes, spiky hair, and slightly tan skin. I walk up to him. We look so alike. I have to find out his name!

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Huh? My name is Red, what's yours?"

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu. Have I seen you somewhere before?" I asked.

"No, not that I remember." answered Red, with a smirk.

"Hey, you're going to the Kanto Region too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I after winning the Johto, Ekkera, Unova, and Sinnoh Regions, I decided to travel back to my home, the Kalos Region, but then changed my mind, and wanted to travel to the Kanto Region, a region that I've never traveled in before, " explained Red, "my achievements are pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah! I've won the Orange League, the Battle Frontier, and now the Kalos Region!" I exclaimed, with a grin.

"That's great," Red smiled, "how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen, now." I answered.

"I'm fifteen." replied Red.

"Alright then, best wishes on your journey!" I exclaimed as I walked over to Serena, and sat down next to her.

I hear my Smartphone ring. Yep, I bought a Smartphone. I grabbed my Smartphone out of my pocket, and saw Dawn's face. I answered the phone.

"Hey, Dawn!"

"_Ash, I heard about your winning in the Kalos Region, congrats!" _

"Dawn, how are you doing?"

"_Things are going great! I'm in an airplane to the Kanto Region, so Ash, who's that girl that was next to you..?"_

"Oh, that's just Serena."

"_Serena…well, Ash, where are you traveling next?"_

"I'm going to the Kanto Region too! Hey! Why don't I meet you there?"

"_Yeah, let's do it! I'll see you in a little bit!"_

"Alright." I then hung up.

"Uh, who is Dawn?" asked Serena, with a frown.

"Ah, she's a friend I met in the Kanto Region!" I answered, with a smile.

"What do you mean 'That's just Serena'?!" exclaimed Serena, angrily.

"Uh, I mean it's just you. My friend, Serena." I answered.

Serena crossed her arms. "Hmph!"

**Pallet Town:**

I'm Red,

And I have secrets. I'm evil. But it's to protect the world from devastation. To unite all people within our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. And to extend my reach from the stars above. My dad is the leader of an evil organization, Team Rocket. But my dad took care of me, and I respect him for that. My dad was married to a woman named Delia for six years, until they divorced. My dad and my mom divorced because my dad was living a double-life as the leader of Team Rocket. And my mother _hated _evil organizations.

Now, I had a brother, named Ash. I was six years old when my mom and dad divorced, and you see, I had known my brother for three years, until my mom and dad divorced. And get this, I met Ash again today. I know it's him. He's still alive. I still have a brother. Ash has won the Orange League, the Battle Frontier, and the Kalos Region. When I was ten years old, my father allowed me to travel through Regions, and I won the Johto Region, the Ekkera Region, Unova, and Sinnoh Regions, while stealing Pokemon from others. Currently, Team Rocket is working on a project known as Project Z, and it's a project about transferring Pokemon DNA to human DNA. I doubt it will work though. Especially if their using it on James, who is from the TRio.

Well, I'm in Pallet Town now, and I'm going to ask to travel with Ash. I'd like to learn more about him. We just had gotten off of the train and are now about to travel to Professor Oak's laboratory. There, I'll choose a starter Pokemon.

"Ash!" I yelled.

Ash, Pikachu, and his friends turned back and looked at me. "Hey, Red!"

"Who's Red?" asked one of Ash's friends.

"He's a guy I met." Ash replied.

"You guys look so alike." stated another one of Ash's friends.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said.

Ash ran up to me. "Uh-huh?"

"Can I travel with you?" I asked.

"Sure!" answered Ash. I saw a girl standing behind Ash. Her outfit consists of a mini dress which is mostly black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball print on it. She also wears gold hair clips that hold up her hair in front. On her feet, she wears pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath. She also has a small yellow backpack with all her personal belongings.

Ash turned around and fell to the ground once he saw this girl. "Whoa!"

Dawn laughed. "I got ya!"

Ash groaned. "Dawn!" exclaimed Ash.

"I'm back!" Dawn smiled.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and then smiled. "It's great to see you again!"

"Piplup, say hello to Pikachu!" said Dawn.

"Piplup!"

"Pikachu!"

Ash's two other friends walked up to me, Ash, and Dawn.

"This is Serena, and this is Clemont." Ash introduced his friends to me and Dawn.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." Clemont replied.

Dawn and Serena did the same thing.

"Alright, then, let's go to Professor Oak's lab!" Dawn yelled as she ran off.

The rest of us followed.

**Professor Oak's Lab:**

I'm Dawn,

And I think I've found myself another rival. Serena. She seems nice, but then again, she seems like she has a crush on Ash. Like me. Wait a minute, what? I don't like Ash like that. That's crazy! But at least Iris and May don't like Ash like that. At least I don't think May likes Ash like that. There was some other girl too…oh, what am I going on about!? Ash is just a friend…

"So, Dawn, Serena, you two will have to choose Pokemon." Professor Oak stated.

"Alright, then I choose Squirtle!" I said. She's so cute! I can tell that it's a girl because of its beautiful pink eyes. And besides, I have a good history with water Pokemon!

"I'll choose Charmander! He's a fire-type, just like my Fennekin!" stated Serena.

I hugged my Squirtle. "You're the best starter Pokemon in the Kanto Region!"

"No way, my Charmander is the best!" Serena replied.

"Is that so? Then we'll just battle to see who the best is!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go!" Serena replied.

Professor Oak sighed. "Kids…"

We all then went outside the Professor's lab (even Oak).

**Outside the Lab:**

I'm Red,

And I'm watching two girls fight.

"Squirtle, come on out!" Dawn yelled as Squirtle ran in front of her.

"Charmander, you can take 'em!" exclaimed Serena as she threw Charmander's Poke Ball, causing Charmander to appear.

"First, use Hydro Pump!" yelled Dawn. Squirtle then blasted water out of her mouth and at Charmander.

"Dodge it!" yelled Serena as Charmander dodged it, "now use Flame Burst!"

Charmander then attacked Squirtle with a bursting flame.

"Use Bubble!" yelled Dawn as Squirtle sprayed countless bubbles at Charmander.

"Jump to dodge!" Serena commanded as Charmander hopped over the bubbles.

"Use Tackle!" Dawn commanded as Squirtle tackled Charmander, "now bite it!"

Squirtle then bit Charmander. Squirtle continued to bite him.

"Kick Squirtle!" Serena commanded. Charmander then kicked Squirtle back, "now use Flamethrower!" Charmander then blew fire at Squirtle, hurting him.

**Cerulean Gym:**

I'm Max,

And I've opened the doors to the Cerulean Gym.

**A/N: There are a lot of things going on in this story, honestly. Next chapter will feature Max and Bonnie vs. Misty, the conclusion to Dawn vs. Serena, and more. Oh, and I'll be posting a Full House fic about Stephanie having a Death Note.**

**Pokemon **** Nintendo/ Satoshi Tajiri**


End file.
